


Kisses

by shh_go_to_sleep



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shh_go_to_sleep/pseuds/shh_go_to_sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted on tumblr <a href="http://you-are-not-trivial.tumblr.com/post/91754744895/kisses">here</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://you-are-not-trivial.tumblr.com/post/91754744895/kisses)

Simon never initiates kisses. Kieren doesn’t know if it’s because of that one time, at the very beginning, when he declined Simon a kiss in Amy’s kitchen, but this is how it is now. Maybe he’s scared of being rejected again. Kieren doesn’t know what it is, but it’s frustrating. 

Everytime he thinks Simon may finally kiss him — he’s staring a lot, starstruck, awed, mesmerized — they’re so, so close — it never happens. Simon just gives up. As though he thought himself unworthy. As though he thought he didn’t deserve it. Didn’t deserve Kieren.

And it breaks Kieren’s heart. 

It breaks his heart more when they finally kiss. Simon is always so  _surprised_. Like he can’t believe it’s really happening. He gasps gently, cool puff of air against Kieren’s mouth, and his lips part. 

At first, his hands always hover in the air, awkward, uncertain, as if Kieren was a delicate, breakable creature made of glass and mist and all of this wasn’t  _real_. And then, when he finally places his hands on Kieren — his cheeks, his neck, tangled into his hair — his fingers tremble. 

Kieren always gasps in relief then. He melts into the kiss and into Simon’s touch, because finally, finally,  _finally_ , they’re close and touching and kissing. 

Simon’s lips are both shy and hungry, gentle and desperate, intent and feather-like. Kieren wants  _more_ , but he doesn’t know how to ask for it, so he just pushes harder, bites at Simon’s bottom lip and that draws a strangled, quiet moan from him. He cups Kieren’s jaw more firmly, but this thumbs are still resting so gently against Kieren’s cheekbones. 

Finally, after Kieren makes sure that Simon knows this is most definitely real, they break apart. They’re both panting, and Simon smiles at him shyly, one corner of his mouth quirking up. His hair is mussed, his lips spit-slick and red, and he looks so ridiculously pleased. 

Kieren moves to kiss his cheek, then nips at his jawline. Simon grasps at his shirt, somewhere near his hip, and  _yes_ , Kier counts it as a victory, because there was no hesitation in that gesture. They stand cheek to cheek, Simon’s hand still planted firmly on Kieren’s waist, and Kieren smiles. 

* * *

A couple of days later, in the morning, Simon kisses his forehead. It seems almost like an absent-minded gesture, and then he brushes some of Kier’s red hair away, but Kieren doesn’t miss the way Simon’s breath hitches when Kieren stirs and smiles, giving away that he’s not asleep. 

Ah, so that’s why he did it in the first place — he thought Kieren wasn’t conscious for it. 

“Morning,” Kieren murmurs and blinks up at his boyfriend. 

Simon just looks at him, and he would probably blush if he could. 

* * *

They’re watching a movie, the Walker family is out, so it’s only them. They’re sitting snuggled on the couch, Kieren’s back to Simon’s chest. They’re halfway into the movie, but the plot is rather dull, and Kieren can feel his eyelids dropping. 

Then, Simon shifts a little and presses his lips to Kieren’s neck. He stays there, unmoving, as if startled by his own gesture, for a few seconds, until Kieren tilts his head for more. He leaves a trail of little pecks across the column of Kier’s throat. 

Kieren sighs contentedly. “Mmm, what are you up to?” 

“Nothin’,” Simon mumbles against his skin. 

He buries his nose into the crook between Kieren’s collarbone and shoulder. They stay like that until the movie ends, and Kier doesn’t feel like sleeping anymore. Not when there’s Simon’s breath caressing his skin, soft and comforting and comfortable. He wants to cherish it, doesn’t want to miss it. 

* * *

Simon kisses him that afternoon — they’re drenched in rain, and they stumble into the bungalow. Hair plastered to their foreheads, laughing and trying to get their wet clothes off, Simon grabs his face and plants a kiss on his lips. It’s short and startling and makes every nerve ending in Kier’s body tingle — and somehow, it still seems like a most natural thing to do. 

Kieren doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it, doesn’t want to spook him, so he does what his instinct tells him — he moves closer, climbs to his toes, wounds his arms around Simon’s neck. They’re inches apart, breaths mingling together; their lips hover closely, not yet touching. Kieren closes his eyes and his eyelashes nearly brush against Simon’s cheek. 

“Could you kiss me again, please?” he asks quietly, politely. 

Simon snorts and  _finally_  fits their lips together.


End file.
